


Pack Problems

by SamuelJames



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he comes back from London, Jackson finds it hard to be around so many wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Problems

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Pack Problems_   
>  _Character: Jackson (Scott mentioned)_   
>  _Rating: PG_   
>  _Summary: After he comes back from London, Jackson finds it hard to be around so many wolves._   
>  _Notes: Written for the fic_promptly prompt Teen Wolf, Jackson, He used to be good at this._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

He used to be so much better at keeping people at a distance, something that was easier on the other side of the Atlantic. Even Lydia and Danny never knew everything. Now he's enduring this pack meeting, scowling when McCall sends him a concerned glance.

It's bad enough that everyone knows why he became the kanima without the wolves sensing his emotions. He senses theirs too and they're all so close, so connected. He's only pack cos Derek bit him.

McCall of all people is his Alpha and probably does genuinely care, but Jackson loathes the idea of being vulnerable.


End file.
